


Worthy

by Akumeoi



Series: Fingers and Thumbs [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cunnilingus, Developing Relationship, F/F, First Time, Foreplay, Goddesses, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 02:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13378299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akumeoi/pseuds/Akumeoi
Summary: Luna's inappropriate crush on the goddess Gentiana has left her feeling isolated and lonely. And worse, Gentiana has noticed that Luna is avoiding her.Written for FFXV ladies week day 1: Worship/Goddesses





	Worthy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lilting Windchimes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10039301) by [Grac3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grac3/pseuds/Grac3). 



Luna enters her chambers after a long, hard day of toadying to puffed-up Empire military officials and finds Gentiana there. This is not unusual. Gentiana comes and goes through Luna’s chambers as she pleases, like a celestial housecat. Sometimes she sweeps in on a swirling current of frost, or she’ll simply appear in the shadows in the interval of a blink. This time, she is just there, serenely facing the sunset-drenched room, unmoving, eyes closed. It is unclear if she is waiting for Luna, or has simply chosen this spot to meditate quietly. The white curtains billow.

“Good evening, Gentiana,” Luna says politely. 

Always equally polite, Gentiana inclines her head and says, “Good evening, Lady Lunafreya.” 

Luna bites her lip. She wants to ask if Gentiana will be staying for the afternoon, but she won’t. The question seems innocent enough. But it’s not. Luna hungers for intimacy, for conversation with someone who isn’t a puffed-up Empire official or her beloved but puffed-up brother. She knows that Gentiana will stay and laugh with her, if she asks. But tonight she’s in that kind of melancholy mood where laughing with Gentiana will just make her feel more alone.

Gentiana is so, so lovely. The sky paints her in gold as she moves to stand directly in front of the window. Luna’s forehead creases, and then she looks away. 

If she cannot keep company with Gentiana, she must at least keep company with herself, and her self at this moment is tired and wearing an uncomfortably stiff white dress. She heads for the armoire, reaching for the decorative screen embroidered with sylleblossoms which she normally draws behind herself when she must change with company in the room. 

“Do not,” says Gentiana, “I wish to speak with you.” Luna starts in surprise, one hand posed on the edge of the screen. “This sunset will be as a sunrise,” Gentiana continues. “It is better that all may be seen.” Gentiana is speaking in riddles, which she is only known to do when Shiva is involved - or when Gentiana is feeling flustered. Luna interprets her statement to mean that Gentiana wants to clear the air with her, and swallows. 

It could be nothing. Gentiana has been known to ask for confirmation of small social nuances before. The gods do not have an intrinsic understanding of human nature, after all. But Luna feels nervous anyway, hoping that whatever questions Gentiana has, Luna’s answers to them will not be offencive to her. 

Perhaps Gentiana has noticed the way Luna has been looking at her, and is displeased with her for her folly in finding the goddess’s mortal form pleasing to the eye - and her spirit pleasing to the heart. 

“Of course,” Luna says, carefully composed as she lets her hand slip from the screen and turns to the armoire. As she swings open the dark wood door, she hears Gentiana’s near-silent footfalls approaching. Reflected in the mirror on the back of the armoire door, Gentiana comes to Luna’s side and places one hand on her shoulder. Luna can feel the coolness of her fingers through her clothing, and it makes her shiver.

“Lady Lunafreya… so beautiful, and so proud,” Gentiana says, smiling benevolently at Luna. Her hand smooths the sleeve of Luna’s dress before it drops from her shoulder, and Luna smiles back, unsure. When Gentiana says nothing more, she turns to start rifling through her dresses until she finds a soft, blue cotton one that will be comfortable to lounge around in for the rest of the evening, but presentable enough to receive any unexpected guests. The pale blue is a little daring, but Luna likes it - and she knows that Gentiana does too.

“Tell me,” Gentiana says in a soft voice as Luna hooks the hanger of the blue dress over the armoire door, “Is there a reason that you no longer desire my company?”

Luna stiffens in shock. The question was worse than she had been dreading - and for all her anticipation, she has no defence to offer, nothing to hide behind but the formal language she always hides herself behind. She clenches her fists at her side, heart beating wildly.

“I have developed an inappropriate interest in your person,” Luna bursts out with stiffly, looking away. She doesn’t tear up - not yet. She holds herself ramrod straight as she mechanically forces herself to begin removing pins from her overcoiffed hair.

“I had remarked upon it,” Gentiana says, unexpectedly close to Luna’s ear. Her cool hands brush Luna’s as she begins helping remove the pins from Luna’s hair. “But I do not see why you find it inappropriate.”

Luna is still holding herself stiff, but another shiver runs down her spine anyway. _Can it be - ? No,_ she tells herself. There are too many complicated pieces in this puzzle. Mortal emotions and immortal sensibilities. Mortal appetites and immortal purity. Surely she is misunderstanding. 

“You are an astral,” is the only answer Luna can think to give. “Surely such - such _desires_ \- are not in your nature.”

“They are not,” Gentiana says, as pin by pin, Luna’s hair is freed to flow around her neck. “But that does not mean yours are unfavourable to me. You hold my mortal vessel in regard. I can find no offence in this.”

Gentiana cards her hands through Luna’s hair to ensure no pins are left, then gently sweeps her hair to the side of her neck and smiles - Luna sees it in the mirror. Is she imagining it? This tension that’s cutting between the two of them like an electrical current? 

“If I may ask-” Luna begins, finding her voice at last, and then stops. “Might I enquire,” she starts again, scowls. “Gentiana, what is this?”

Gentiana does not immediately reply. Instead, she gets down on one knee and removes Luna’s shoes for her, placing both of them neatly on the shoe rack beside the armoire. 

Luna catches her breath, as Gentiana stands, now taller than her in her own heels, and far closer than Luna had expected. Gentiana’s eyes open, intense and green, her long, dark lashes like stars. 

“If you have no objections… I intend to lie with you,” Gentiana says in a low voice. “You wish it, do you not?” 

Heat is pooling in Luna’s chest and between her thighs. “I- I-” she stutters, unable to tear her gaze away from Gentiana’s face. 

“You may say no at any moment. It will not be offencive to me… or to the Glaceon,” Gentiana says. That’s all it takes for Luna’s carefully cultivated self control to snap like a twig. 

“I won’t say no,” she says, breathless. 

“So mote it be,” says Gentiana, and Luna is still staring as Gentiana leans towards her, caressing Luna’s jaw with one hand and then cupping her chin - and then kissing her.

Gentiana’s lips are warm and soft as a regular person’s, but the fingers holding Luna’s chin are cool. Luna instinctively closes her eyes. At first Gentiana’s other hand floats demurely at Luna’s side, not even touching her, but Luna fumbles for it, clasps it, and places it on her own hip. Gentiana slides her hand up to Luna’s waist and holds her as they kiss. 

Luna still can’t believe this is happening. The softness and the fullness of it. The cold air swirling around them gently like an embracing aura. Gentiana, here in her arms, too real for Luna to believe she’s dreaming. When Luna sighs helplessly, Gentiana kisses her deeper. Her hands move from Luna’s waist and chin to the back of her dress. As Gentiana pulls the zipper down, she slips the other hand inside of Luna’s dress and strokes Luna’s back with open palm as she follows the zipper down. 

Luna’s dress drops from her shoulders and pools around her ankles, leaving Luna in her bra and underwear. Still kissing her, Gentiana begins to back Luna towards the bed on the other side of the room. As they go, Gentiana sheds the white outer robe that trails from her elbows, leaving it pooled on the floor, then her gloves as well. She reaches behind herself to unclasp the belt around her waist, and Luna fumbles for it as well. Gentiana allows Luna to remove her belt, still kissing her as she does so. Gentiana’s outer robe falls open, revealing a wrap t-shirt and the creamy skin of Gentiana’s upper thighs, her black panties above.

The backs of Luna’s legs hit the softness of the cotton sheets, and she willingly sinks down onto the bed. Luna feels cold, but she wants it. The air is filled with the crisp scent of frost and her heart is beating out of her chest. _This is really happening._ As Gentiana goes to sit down in Luna’s lap, Luna puts her hand up between them and stops the next of the kisses. 

“Gentiana, wait,” she says, brow furrowed. “You… do want this? Truly?” Luna winces, feeling the question inadequate, uncertain how to ask the goddess about her motivations in a way that won’t make her seem ungrateful. “You’re not just doing it for my sake, are you?” she adds. 

Gentiana smiles, taking Luna’s lifted hand between her own and placing a kiss on Luna’s forehead. “I am doing this for your sake, but that does not mean I do not want it,” she replies. Beginning to kiss her way along Luna’s jawbone, she murmurs, “Have no fear, Lady Lunafreya. You do not sin.”

Luna breathes out. Her breasts feel strange. She feels wildly aware of her own nipples hardening, and she wishes Gentiana would touch her there _now_. She does not sin? Then what’s the name for this - this wonderful feeling? Can it be, that _this_ will somehow be given her? She squeezes her eyes shut again as Gentiana’s mouth moves down to her neck, leaving open-mouthed kisses that have Luna gasping in pleasure. 

Gentiana settles down into Luna’s lap, straddling her. She strokes Luna’s shoulders and collarbones with strong but tender hands, sweeping her thumbs under the straps of Luna’s bra and beginning to tease around the edges of her breasts. Luna can’t help but panting out her encouragement - _yes, yes, oh yes_ \- and then Gentiana’s hands move to her back. Luna feels her bra come off, shivers in anticipation. Gentiana gently bites down on her neck and sucks, and the feeling is so pleasurable that Luna cries out and physically shies away from its intensity. 

Gentiana gives her a moment, pressing more kisses to her mouth as Luna tries to comprehend all the things she’s feeling, and finds her head spinning instead. There’s nothing for it - she can’t remain calm, can’t focus, can’t think at all with Gentiana’s lips so soft and good on hers. Some part of her realises - she just has to let go. 

“Shall I touch your breasts?” Gentiana murmurs in question.

“Yes, please yes,” Luna says again, and then hands are on her back and on the strap of her bra and cool air hits her back and then, and then, Gentiana’s hands on her breasts at last. They move in small circles, teasing gently at the outsides before Gentiana flicks her fingers gently over Luna’s nipples. Luna’s back arches as she moans, her breaths coming hot and heavy. They spend long, long moments like this, Gentiana’s tongue laving over Luna’s neck, her hands exploring her upper body , as Luna finishes undressing Gentiana’s torso. First to go is the wide lace collar, then the wrapped black and white shirt, and finally, Gentiana’s black lace bra.

Here, Luna pauses. Something about knowing she’s about to see Gentiana’s bare breasts makes her wonder, again, if this is _really_ alright. She's never before seen Gentiana with anything less than three layers on at all times.

_You do not sin._

“What is it?” Gentiana asks.

 _Nothing_ , Luna means to say. _Are you sure this is okay?_ is on the tip of her tongue. Instead, what comes out is, “Can I take your boots off?” in a low murmur Luna had not known she could make.

Gentiana smiles fondly. The light is falling outside, and the room is shadowed - and it is only now that Luna realises Gentiana’s skin is faintly glowing. A thrill rushes through her body. She has never, never seen this before. And Gentiana is showing it to her.

“Certainly,” Gentiana says, and then they trade places, Gentiana sitting on the edge of the bed and Luna kneeling between her spread knees. With Gentiana watching her, Luna feels suddenly shy. She waits for a moment until Gentiana presses a kiss to her forehead, still smiling encouragingly. Luna presses a kiss to the inside of Gentiana’s thigh, and hears her gasp in pleased surprise. Unzipping each of Gentiana’s boots in turn, she kisses all the way down the inside of each leg, from soft thigh to delicate ankle. 

Then, she boldly pushes herself up, still on her knees, and reaches for the clasp of Gentiana’s bra. 

After that, Gentiana lies back on the bed, and Luna follows. Lying in Gentiana’s arms and touching her skin and feeling her kiss and touch her in return, Luna gives herself completely over to Gentiana’s hands. Lets her kiss her body, her breasts, her neck. Lets her bite, and lick, and suck. Lets her caress. Lets her touch her stomach, her thighs. 

Lets her slide Luna’s panties down over her ankles and put that soft, wet mouth on her lips and folds. 

Luna wants to touch Gentiana, wants to give her something in return, but all she can do is helplessly clutch at her shoulders as she laves with her tongue, uses two fingers to tease Luna's clit. She says _yes, yes, yes,_ over and over again, with her words and her breath and her wordless cries of pleasure, with the shivers of delight that ripple through her whole body, which Gentiana surely must feel.

And night falls, and she lets go. 

~*~

Afterwards, they lie together in the bed, limbs tangled comfortably together. Gentiana never needs sleep, but she holds Luna and strokes her hair until she falls into a doze. Gentiana’s skin has cooled down, though it was as warm as any human’s during the time that they were having sex. Now, they lie wrapped in a multitude of silken blankets. Luna didn’t feel comfortable sleeping naked, so both of them put their bra and panties back on, and Gentiana her black and white shirt. Although, she didn’t put her clothes back on so much as reform them around herself as if they were some kind of intrinsic part of her physical form. 

At some point, Luna wakes up in the night, expecting to find Gentiana gone. But she is still there, still holding her, albeit in a different configuration from when Luna fell asleep. Gentiana notices her stirring, relaxing her grip as Luna rolls over to look at her better. She says nothing as Luna examines her face, looking for signs of - what, she doesn’t know. Regret, maybe. It’s what she really should be expecting.

But she sees only love, and it makes her swallow down a lump in her throat, unexpectedly moved.

Gentiana frowns, as Luna’s eyes search her face. They accidentally left the bedside light on, so Luna can see her quite clearly. 

“Something disturbs you, Lunafreya?” Gentiana asks.

Luna wonders. She’d like to say that being thoroughly made love to by Gentiana banished all her fears about the appropriateness of falling in love with a goddess, but some doubts still linger. She doesn’t know how to ask for reassurance again without sounding like a child, so instead she looks away. 

Gentiana reaches out, then withdraws her hand before touching her. It occurs to Luna then - Gentiana, was she nervous too?

Swallowing her pride, Luna reaches out and catches Gentiana’s hand. 

“What do you intend to do with me now?” she asks. 

Gentiana’s forehead wrinkles in confusion. “I’m afraid I do not understand.”

Luna bites her lip. How to ask Gentiana if she even knows how dating is supposed to work. Whatever they have between them, she wouldn’t give it a name. But whatever it is, she wants it to last. 

“Do you expect… to take me to your bed again?” she says, squeezing Gentiana’s hand. 

“Ah…” Gentiana says, and smiles. “Certainly, if you wish it. You have found favour with Shiva, my lady.”

Luna is certain her eyebrows shoot up into her hairline when she hears Gentiana’s words. “For _what_?” she exclaims, startled at the idea of Shiva somehow interposing herself into the relationship between Gentiana and herself. 

“Your offering has been found worthy,” Gentiana says, as if that clarifies anything. “You have freely given yourself to Her chosen Messenger, with no expectations and no reservations. This has been seen, and it has been found good.” 

Although Luna has a lot of practice deciphering Gentiana’s indirect ways of speaking, she has to think about this for a moment. In the meantime, Gentiana raises their clasped hands and presses a kiss to Luna’s fingers. Her golden nails flash in the low, yellow light. Luna had no idea that Gentiana could be so affectionate, so warm. 

“So… Shiva has given us her blessing?” Luna says, just to be clear. 

“Indeed,” Gentiana says, kissing Luna’s hand again. 

_Thank the Six_ , Luna thinks to herself. But she still has questions, though she is starting to feel sleepy again.

“I did not know that mortals and Astrals could engage in this kind of congress,” Luna admits. “I’ve never heard of anyone sleeping with a messenger before.”

“Ah, but it is the highest form of holy communion a mortal can engage in,” Gentiana says. “Most I have known have not been worthy. I have never been fluent in the language of the people of stone. Many hear my words and believe me apart from them. But Lady Lunafreya is patient and has always heeded my words. Tell me… how should I not love you?”

Luna freezes. “Love me?” she asks, hardly believing her ears. 

“Love you,” Gentiana says, looking a little unsure, but meeting Luna’s gaze.

Suddenly Luna feels wide awake again. 

“Gentiana,” she breathes, low and loving. And then they find themselves in each other’s arms again, and Luna is replete.

**Author's Note:**

> first fandom femslash, first femslash smut! This took me like, months to finish - and yet I wrote the majority of it in one night. why
> 
> The line from _Lilting Windchime_ that particularly inspired me was "You commit no sin, Lunafreya. You need only say 'no'."
> 
> I completely made up the layout of Luna's room, and I regret nothing.
> 
> I headcanon Gentiana as... well, the best way to describe it would be "sex positive asexual", but she is a goddess, so she experiences sex completely differently from the way humans experience it. It's a lot more multisensory for her, because she has access to dimensions that humans can't even touch. At the same time, humans have feelings that she doesn't necessarily have. So it's fulfilling for her in a different kind of way.
> 
> Comments always welcome!


End file.
